1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device including a capacitor such as a DRAM.
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration of a semiconductor device increases, the area occupied by holes, plugs, contacts, and capacitors decreases, and the space between patterns becomes very narrow.